


Final Burn

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Adopted AU, Attempted Suicide, Check out the original artist, Crazy Gavin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Hosuh, Dead Stephen, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Pyromania, Sociopath Jay - Freeform, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, They're very talented, Yandere Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: This fic is an adopted AU by @evi_doodles_stuff on Instagram. The prologue is adapted from a comic which you should totally check out. (Link in the first note.)After the deaths of Hosuh and Stephen, Gavin finds himself falling apart at the seams. It starts as small things but gets more and more severe until he's losing his mind. Just as he's about to completely lose his sanity, his childhood friend, Jay, sends him an email.He proposes a special way to fix his trauma. One that is rather... Unconventional.But...Who is Jay really?What does he want with Gavin?What happened to Hosuh and Stephen?Only time will tell.The world took everything away from him.Now he's going to watch it burn.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng
Kudos: 14





	Final Burn

**Author's Note:**

> See original AU comic: https://gramho.com/media/2286453556400194326  
> Check it out.  
> Seriously.  
> Go right now.  
> I'll wait.

Flames. 

That’s all Gavin could see from his vantage point on top of the cliff. 

If he tried, he could hear the terrified screams and wailing sirens cutting through the stillness of the night. 

He did that.

He burned down his entire city.

Hysteria began to bubble up inside of him, and a giggle escaped his lips, “Heh… Heh…” 

It quickly grew in volume until he laughing like a madman, “Ha ha ha ha ha!” He hugged his sides to keep them from splitting open. 

Jay was watching him from close behind, making sure he didn’t hurt himself but not getting in his way.

Suddenly, Gavin looked up. Tears were streaming down his face, whether they were from mirth or sadness even he didn’t know. 

He spread his arms out in a grandiose gesture and stepped forward, standing way too close to the edge for Jay’s liking. Before the blonde could interject, Gavin started speaking in a wavering tone, “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, WORLD!” He demanded, anger and desperation beginning to overtake his hysteria.

“After taking-” He broke off, “ _ Everything  _ away from me…” He trailed off, the faces of his brother and best friend haunting his mind.

The memories of Stephen and Hosuh used to be precious, but now… Now they were corrupted. The world ruined the two most wonderful people in it. All he could see was their bodies, every time he closed his eyes they were there. Xs were burned over their eyes, crazed smiles they never would’ve worn in life stretched across their faces. 

All the laughter was gone as he stared at his burning home, “ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?” He screamed.

Jay decided to intervene. He placed a strong hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “It’s okay,” He said.

“Just let it burn,”

Gavin’s knees gave out and he collapsed on Jay, breaking down and sobbing into his shoulder. Jay wrapped his arms around him as he cried.

The two stayed like that for longer than they probably should have. Eventually, Gavin pulled away, “I’m sorry. You were right. I should stop dwelling on the past,” He said.

Jay smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry about it. You burned the memories. They’re nothing but ash now,” He said.

Gavin didn’t answer. He just stared at the melting city.

The smile dropped from his face, “We should leave,” He said, his voice much colder than before, “There’s nothing left for us here,”

He nodded and followed Jay into the forest. What waited for him in there, he couldn’t know.

All he could do was walk and let his brain drift back into the memories.

It all started six months ago.

Stephen, Hosuh, and Gavin lived together in a small apartment in the heart of the city. It was cramped, and they often got into arguments, but he couldn’t have asked for better roommates. Their Youtube channel along with their separate jobs made them enough money to live comfortably. 

Then, all of a sudden, Gavin started hearing a strange ringing in his ear. 

It didn’t bother him much at first, for it was quiet enough to ignore. But the longer he waited, the louder it became. 

No matter how many doctors he went to, they all insisted that he was fine. No ear infection, no strange tumor, no nothing.

It was a mystery.

The ringing only grew louder, and Gavin came to realize it was a voice.

This voice only ever said one word.

_ Burn. _

“Gavin?” 

He was snapped back to reality by Jay’s voice, “Yeah?”

He pointed at a nearby cave, “My cabin’s about a day’s walk from here. We’re going to have to stay here for the night,” He said.

Gavin nodded and followed Jay into the damp cave. He would have to wait for the memories to inevitably resurface.


End file.
